Beau Lou
|- | colspan="6" | NAME INTERPRETATION: '-Beau- '''for masculin; male ; is beautiful; handsome'' ''-''Vladimir ''-'' Ruling power'' (Hates his middle name and keeps it as a secret. )'' '-Lou'- Unknown |- | colspan="6" | TYPE| JAP.| 'CV, VCV '''GROUP|'Chu-Loid ' |MODEL| 'Sakura 03 '''RACE| ''' British '''|ETHNICITY|' '''British Mix |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | GENDER | Male | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | VOICE RANGE | C3~B4 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | RELATED CHARACTERS | Look below for relaions. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | AGE | 25 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | GENRE | Any | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | HOMEPAGE | N/A, but may change in the future. |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | WEIGHT | 254 lbs | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | CHARACTER ITEM | Silver Pistol, Black Mask | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | CREATOR | XxSyl |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | HEIGHT | 6'7ft | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | VOICE SOURCE | XxSyl | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | PICTURE LINK LIST | DEVIANTART |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | BIRTHDAY | June 15 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | LIKES |Look below! | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | MEDIA LIST | YOUTUBE SOUNDCLOUD |- | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | RELEASE DATE | June 22, 2010 | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | DISLIKES |Look below! | data-ve-attributes="{" style="text-align:center;" style":"text-align:center;"}" | SIGNATURE SONG | |- | colspan="6" | '''PERSONALITY/BIO:' Rude | Show off | Serious | Lone wolf | Playful | Flirt | Alcoholic | Queer | Lazy | Agile Likes And Dislikes|✔ Overseeing Drama ✔ Smoking ✔ Hard Alcohol or sweet candies ✘ Taller persons ✘ The feeling of something dirty/ dusty ✘ wet objects ✘ Tripping over or walking into objects ' Extra/Habits| '⍟ Has a heart defect ⍟ Allergic to Grass | colspan="6" | | colspan="6" | | colspan="6" | |} ''Appearance '''Eye Color:' Red/ Dark red Hairstyle: Smooth and Messy Hair Color: Sliver Skin: Pale-ish Outfit: Can be found On the '''right side. '''*reverse Red cross hangs from his left ear or hair at times when not wearing them on his gloves.* ---> 'VOICEBANKS / ACTS/ APPENDS'+ 'Off Banks' *VCV 1.0 -Classic ???? *VCV 1.0 - Revamp 2015 *RASP APPEND VCV BETA 2015 *CV +VCV 2.0 2015 *JOKE BANK 'Official Banks' *Core VCV 2015 *Core VCV V2 2017 *Oto generated *Mulit-Tone VCV (Downloads all voicebanks listed below.) **Lost **Scream **SCRE@M **Clear *VCCV English *CVVC *Tone Shift 'Fun Facts' *Beau is from an old comic Syl created and placed as the main asshole who plays bad pranks on others. *Within UTAU, Beau is considered AU/CRACK, however still has the same backstory and personality. *The official backstory of Beau; his a spy from a famous raid clan within the underworld. In which he loves to engross himself on telling raid stories of missions he has went on. *Beau has dual sliver guns that shoot black fire like bullets; in which the fire won't stop until the item they went in contact with burns into ashes. He named the two guns to be, "Shifty and Glory." Just for the reason he wanted to say, "Meet my shifty ass glory." Due to the man has no shame when it comes to his honor. *Beau tends to have commitment issues when dating *Ladies man.... his a ladies man. *Beau adores drinking any alcohol, yet somehow ever becomes drunk fully. *Becomes nervous with the idea of having childern of his own. *He curses like a sailor *Beau always carries his raid mask around him at all times. *For a shadow Demon, the man still believes in a God. *Hopeless and romantic bookworm *Since Beau is canonly a Demon, he can not eat any human food, once he does a few moments later he will hurl out its contents from his body. Albeit he can still drink; soda, water, coffee, etc. ''MMD (Miku Miku Dance) MODEL ' ' Beau's MMD model is fully finished with a ALT outfit of his; more so with the addition of other casual outfits and his demon form. However his MMD model is not open to the public and is only available to close friends or trust worthy people. 'Character Relations' Akai Tsuki / ''Kei Koe ''- Friends Chi Tsukiko - One of the few women he takes in interest to and adores... more then the rest. Rei Allen Yurene - His grand Bud AVI - Act like a old married couple together - Best friends Xandre Allaway - Friend Ayaka Koizumi - Acquaintance Kazuya Ishii - Friend Kurushimi Tanoshimi & his family- 'Highly dislikes 'to the point he ponders on how he should end all of them. 'Voice Configuration' [ 6 - 8 mora ] VCV Encoded in Hiragana '. ' All voice banks are Ziped as RAR. Files. In order to use, please make sure you have your computer's local is in Japanese. If you don't know/understand how to, please look up a video on how to! 'Usage Clause' *Beau may not be able to be used for money making purposes. *Beau can sing any song. *Though Tsukiko is his duet 'partner', He can be paired with anyone. *Please '''do not steal his design, name, voice, nor trace/ copy.' This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. 'Please do not change any info.' ' ' Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:CV Category:United states Category:North America Category:VCV Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Demon UTAU Category:Voicebanks from the United Kingdom Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Append Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Banks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Hiragana Alias Category:Chu-loid Category:Multilingual UTAUloids